


Oh My Baby

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, he is looking after Tae Oh. Isn’t he cute??!!” Taemin replied.<br/>“Yeah sure, Tae Oh is a real cutie…” Jonghyun said with a smirk “… or were you talking about Jongin?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> A request fic for n10tk [at Live Journal]
> 
> This is based on Jongin’s appearance on Oh My Baby, if you haven’t watched it yet – you need to. I almost died from how large my heart swelled. Anyway, moving on… enjoy. X

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Taemin’s eyes never leave the glowing television screen. His face is frozen in a permanent smile.  
  
“Tae- Taemin… TAEMIN!” Jonghyun screeches, sick of being ignored. He had called the maknae five times already.  
  
“H-huh, what? Yes?” Finally the younger snaps out of whatever trance he is in.  
  
“I’m going to the gym, do you want to come with me?” Jonghyun asks; exasperated because getting through to the younger male just seemed impossible right now.  
  
“Oh, no hyung, thanks. I’m okay.” He gives a sweet smile, one that completely disarms Jonghyun’s rising annoyance, softening it into sheer curiosity.  
  
“What’re you watching anyway?” The older male asks as he moves around from the back of the TV. “Oh, is that Jongin?” He asks again.  
  
“Yeah, he is looking after Tae Oh. Isn’t he cute??!!” Taemin replies.  
  
“Yeah sure, Tae Oh is a real cutie…” Jonghyun says with a smirk “… or were you talking about Jongin?” He adds with a sly grin as he leans against the wall.  
  
“W-what! Tae Oh of course. Why would I think Jongin was cute? That’s stupid hyung.” Taemin answers in a fluster.  
Jonghyun chuckles again and pats Taemin’s shoulder before throwing a ‘see you’ over his shoulder and walking towards the door.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“WE SHOULD BOTH LOOK AFTER HIM ONE DAY!” Taemin screeches, excited is not even the word. Jongin thinks he sounds more like a Banshee than a human.  
  
“Woah, Tae. Calm down. You really like Tae Oh that much??” Jongin asks with a raised eyebrow, he is surprised that Taemin is becoming this excited over a TV show. After all, the SHINee boys had looked after Yoogeun when they were on their own show.  
  
“Yes, he’s adorable! … and you’re so good with him too!” Taemin flounders.  
  
“I guess I could ask my manager to ask the producers, but I don’t know if our schedules would line up since I’m headed to Japan soon.” Jongin answers.  
  
“Yeah, I guess.” He sighs.  
  
“Anyway, what movie shall we watch? You can choose.” Jongin replies, brushing over the topic of Japan and trying to lighten the mood again.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
They end up watching an action movie with guns and stunts and some soft humour. They are munching away on sweets, watching as the lead protagonist jumps across the train tracks just in time, when Taemin speaks up.  
  
“You would make a really good dad you know” He says, seemingly out of nowhere and trying to sound off handed.  
  
“Hmm..?? You really think so?” Jongin mumbles, his eyes drifting from the screen and down to his lap where Taemin’s head is currently resting on a pillow.  
  
“Yeah, most definitely. Tae Oh really loves you and you only spent a day with them. I feel like… you would be the kind of father that dotes on his children, like they are the centre of his world and yet – you would make sure they were respectful and had good manners.” Taemin rambles, his eyes squeezing shut with how wide he is smiling.  
  
Jongin strokes his fingertips through Taemin’s hair lightly as he gives a small smile back.  
  
“Is it true? Do you really want three kids in the future?” Taemin mumbles, lips full and barely parted.  
  
“Mmmhmm… yeah. I’d love two boys and a girl, in that order. I think having a daughter who has two strong and respectful older brothers to look after her would be great.” Jongin sighs, his mind filling with images of the future. Then Jongin’s eyes darken a little.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Taemin asks, looking up into Jongin’s eyes and noticing the dimming lights within them.  
  
“I just think…never mind, it’s stupid.” Jongin attempts to brush the topic off and returns to combing through Taemin’s brown locks.  
  
“No tell me, what is it?” Taemin insists, face firm and eyebrows raised.  
  
There is a long pause from the younger male, before he finally speaks up. “I just wonder, if that family unit will ever be able to happen. There’s no time to date in this industry and well…I mean…what if I end up with somebody – someone who doesn’t want children, or we can’t have children or something?” Jongin’s voice is shaky and his eyes never meet Taemin’s.  
  
“Nini…” Taemin’s voice is soft and sympathetic “…I’m sure that the person you end up with will want kids, I mean, you wouldn’t be very compatible if they didn’t. Also, let’s say you can’t have kids – there are other ways these days. Surrogates, adoption…” Taemin trails off as he feels the younger male shifting his hips and looking around awkwardly. “What is it? Jongin?” Taemin asks before sitting up so that he can face his best friend. His features are drawn into a frown as he studies the seemingly conflicted look on Jongin’s face.  
  
“It’s nothing, okay. Let’s just watch the film.” Jongin says, giving a half-hearted smile and a fake chuckle. He doesn’t know why he bothers though really, the older boy knows him better than anyone and sees straight through it.  
  
“Jongin…” Taemin prompts, a hand on either side of his best friend’s face.  
  
The younger male sighs in defeat, his shoulders slumping before tensing up more than Taemin has ever witnessed before.  
  
“W-what if I told you…that my only shot at a family would be adoption?” Jongin speaks, voice breathy but something was still being held in.  
  
“D-did you go and get tested or something?” Taemin asks with a tremor in his voice.  
  
“No. My only option would be adoption because…because..I’m….I’m…gay.” Jongin finishes, he notices immediately that the warmth in his cheeks from Taemin’s soft hands is gone. His eyes are squeezed closed and he can’t breathe.  
  
The silence stretches in the room, the sound of the television seems dull and muted. The tension in Jongin’s body is steadily rising and he is about to crack or cry or something. Until he feels two reassuring palms resting on his thighs. He opens his eyes and sees Taemin’s smiling face. Exhaling, he looks into the older male’s eyes, a seed of hope and acceptance beginning to plant at the darkest corner of his mind.  
  
“Nini…” his tone is soothing and soft to Jongin’s still tensed muscles “…how long have you known?” He asks.  
  
“Long enough…since I was a trainee.” Jongin utters, voice barely above a whisper and Taemin has to mute the film to hear him properly.  
  
“I wish you had told me sooner, it must have been so hard to keep it bottled up for so long. Does anyone else know?” Taemin asks, his hands rubbing in a soothing manner across Jongin’s thighs.  
  
“Just Joonmyun hyung and Jonghyun hyung” Jongin replies meekly.  
  
“What? You told Jonghyun, but you didn’t tell me?” Taemin asks, he is offended now, he thought they were supposed to be best friends.  
  
“I…I couldn’t tell you Tae… I wanted to, god, every day since our trainee days, I wanted to tell you. I just couldn’t.” Jongin answers, his eyes glassy with unshed  
tears.  
  
“You…you didn’t think I would accept you? Do you not know me at all?” Taemin is fuming and hurt. He can’t believe Jongin thought so little of him. He stands from the sofa, ready to leave Jongin’s flat.  
  
Jongin clasps his hand gently around his best friend’s wrist, “Wait, please, Tae.” Jongin pleads.  
  
“I guess I just don’t mean as much to you, as you do to me. Let me go Jongin.” Taemin murmurs in a small voice, Jongin recognises it as the tone just before the tears usually fall.  
  
“Don’t cry Tae, please… you… you mean MORE to me. That’s … that’s why I couldn’t tell you before.” Jongin’s hands are shaking but he doesn’t let go of the older male’s delicate wrist.  
  
Taemin turns, tears falling silently down his face “If I mean more to you, why couldn’t you tell me? I don’t understand Jongin.” He asks with confusion.  
  
“I…oh god…uhmm…” Jongin is nervous suddenly and Taemin can tell, though he isn’t sure why. “I…Tae…the reason I know I’m gay is..uhhmm…because..I..I like you. I like you more than a best friend should. I know it’s wrong and you’re probably completely freaked out, but that’s why I couldn’t tell you sooner. I didn’t want to lose you Tae.” Jongin finishes, his hands combing shakily through his hazel locks, palms sweaty and eyes crying. He sniffles a few times into the quiet of the room and all he can see are Taemin’s feet shifting back and forth. The silence is once again stifling, and Jongin just wants to disappear.  
  
In a sudden move, Taemin wraps his arms around Jongin’s hunched figure on the sofa. He kneels before him, arms protective and secure as he feels the tension in his best friend’s body spill out in the form of teary sobs.  
  
“Shhh, Jongin it’s okay.” Taemin coos, inhaling Jongin’s scent for the millionth time tonight. He loves how he smells of washing powder and deodorant. His hands rub soothing circles into the younger’s back until Jongin has calmed down enough to pull back from the embrace.  
  
“I-I’m sorry…for feeling this way.” Jongin sniffles, his hands placed dutifully in his lap.  
  
“Don’t be, you can’t help how you feel or who you feel that way for.” Taemin explains as his hands come to rest on Jongin’s shoulders. “I think, it’s about time that I  
told you something too.” Taemin admits. His left hand curling into Jongin’s nape as his right hand pats and lightly strokes down the side of Jongin’s tanned neck.  
“I like you too, Nini… as more than just a friend. I’ve been denying it to myself because I didn’t want to lose you either. I’m sorry, I should have said something earlier but I was just upset that you told Jonghyun before me.” Taemin announces and Jongin’s eyes immediately shift from looking at his hands to locking gazes with his best friend.  
  
“Y-you do? Since when?” Jongin stutters out.  
  
“Since, I don’t know when actually. I guess, deep down, since the moment we became friends. Then all of a sudden we were best friends and we became idols and everything just became too complicated. I became afraid of ruining our careers and our friendship.” Taemin explains. His right hand now moving up to stroke his thumb over Jongin’s left ear.  
  
“So, all this time, we liked each other but we were too afraid to say anything?” Jongin realises and chuckles lightly.  
  
There is a matching smile from Taemin and then a pregnant silence. This time though, it isn’t stifling, it’s comforting and as their gazes lock for the final time, their lips move closer and everything just feels right. They have kissed before; drunken mishaps or stupid dares, but this time it’s different. This time there is no fear alongside the wonderful feeling of pleasure. This time there are feelings involved and as Jongin’s tongue licks the seam of Taemin’s lips – the older male melts. Their bodies moving closer, Taemin is still on his knees and Jongin’s back is arched down. The younger male presses his firm hands against his best friend’s hips and everything just feels – right.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Do you still want those three children?” Taemin mumbles as they sit at the table, ready to eat.  
  
“That depends, do you see them in your future?” Jongin asks with a faint blush.  
  
“Yeah, I do.” Taemin smiles.  
  
“Then there’s your answer” Jongin replies and he leans across the wooden table to peck Taemin’s nose.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. Oh My Tae (Sequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin and Jongin both spend some time with Tae Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested sequel by many! This is for n10tk specifically :)
> 
> This isn’t proof read because it is too late and I just need to get it posted because I should be asleep and I have work in the morning. Grammar be damned for now! I will check over it later.
> 
> Anyway my lovelies, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!
> 
> So go forth, enjoy!

Title: Oh my Tae (Sequel to Oh My Baby)  
Author: Life_Not_Knife  
Pairing: Taekai  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Smutty smut smut.  
Summary: Taemin and Jongin both spend time with Tae Oh.  
Word Count: 4,000  
  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Taemin walks up the drive, hands clasped together because he is suddenly nervous. There are three cameras following them, the rest of the crew are already inside the house. He feels a hand on his shoulder, the presence heavy and unmistakably reassuring. He looks to his right and up a little as he smiles at the tanned man beside him.  
  
“Just relax, we will have loads of fun today.” Jongin whispers, not wanting to be picked up by the microphone. They share a small smile before Taemin’s fingers are pressing hesitantly at the doorbell. Jongin’s arms are weighed down with gifts and presents. The door opens a few minutes later and the two boys are faced with more cameras as well as Tae Oh’s father greeting them with a smile and a bow.  
  
“Anneyonghaseyo” The two males reply, bowing deeply and shuffling into the hallway.  
No sooner have their heads raised, and there is a small boy bounding and jumping on Jongin’s lap, bags discarded around them as Jongin chuckles deep in his throat.  
  
“Ka hyung! Ka hyung!” Tae Oh smiles and wraps his arms tightly around Jongin’s neck.  
  
“Tae-oh ah! Let Kai hyung come into the living room first.” Mr Kim chastises.  
  
They all move into the living room, Taemin as yet not noticed by the little boy. He tugs Jongin’s hands with his own, leading his ‘Ka Oppa’ into the living room to show him his new iron man figure. Taemin stands by and watches, his cheeks aching from how much he smiles.  
  
“Sorry Taemin, he gets a little excited sometimes, he just loves Jongin so much. He always asks when he will come back to visit. Come on, I’ll introduce you to him.” Mr Kim speaks softly and walks towards the two boys on the floor, Taemin following close behind.  
  
“Tae-oh… come and say hi to Taemin hyung. He came to see you too.” Mr Kim says to his son. Tae Oh’s eyes widen in a sudden realisation that there is someone else in the room.  
  
“Anneyong Tae Oh-ahh.” Taemin introduces in a cheerful tone. The young boy regards him with his eyes, backing towards Jongin and not saying a word.  
Taemin steps a little closer and then Tae Oh is running to hide behind Jongin’s legs. The older boy moves his legs around, trying to make the little boy visible again, but Tae Oh only clings on tighter to Jongin’s black skinny jeans. Eventually, Jongin frees himself and is able to turn around and crouch down to talk to the little boy.  
  
“Tae-oh…Taemin hyung is Kai hyung’s friend. He wanted to see you. Do you want to go say hello?” Jongin asks with a smile.  
  
The young boy shakes his head, still watching warily at Taemin’s every move.  
  
“I think he bought you a gift” He whispers and he sees the wall of distance crumble a little. “Shall we go and ask him to show us it…together?” Jongin suggests and the small boy nods before taking his hyung’s hand once again.  
  
They walk to Taemin who is shuffling nervously in his place by the television, his face is still shining with a smile though.  
  
“Taemin hyung, shall we show Tae Oh what presents you brought for him?” Jongin suggests with an amused smile, noticing how Taemin’s face lights up at the proposal.  
  
“Ah yeah. Come on, let’s have a look then.” Taemin says to Tae Oh. They all take a seat in the living room, Mr Kim watching them from a distance at the door frame (when Kai is around, Mr Kim is practically non-existent anyway.)  
  
Taemin proceeds to take out presents. A few iron man tshirts are first and instantly, Tae Oh is jumping from Jongin’s lap and walking towards Taemin to look at the shirt. He holds it to his chest lightly and beams up at Taemin when he suggests that Tae Oh looks just like a ‘real superhero.’ Next are a couple of books that the little boy enjoys flicking through before returning and noticing there is still something in the bottom of the bag. He sticks his head in curiously, standing on Taemin’s thighs in order to see. The men in the room chuckle at how eager the boy is before they are interrupted by Taemin’s yelp as Tae Oh jumps in a bit-too-sensitive part of Taemin’s lap. The little boy is oblivious to his hyung’s pain as he runs over to his father shouting “Meat! Appa, meat!”  
Mr Kim watches as Taemin recovers and pulls the tray of Korean beef from the bag.  
  
“Wow…you need to go and say thank you to Taemin-hyung okay?” He says sternly to make sure Tae Oh actually did.  
  
The young boy then skidded across the floor in his socks, bypassing Jongin without another look and heading straight for Taemin’s lap once again.  
  
“Do you want to take the meat to the kitchen for later?” Taemin asks with a light tone.  
  
“Yes” Tae Oh replies, still as eager as before.  
  
“Okay, here you go. What do you say?” Taemin asks again as he hands over the tray of beef.  
  
“Thank you Taemin hyung!” He all but shouts before running off to the kitchen and placing it in the fridge.  
  
They spend the rest of the day just like this. At first, Jongin, Taemin and Tae Oh play the Iron Man game; they fall to the floor dramatically over and over again.  
Gradually, Taemin becomes Tae Oh’s world and he is asking his new “Taemin hyung” to go everywhere with him.  
  
Jongin watches from the side lines with Mr Kim, his face frowning occasionally before he realises and changes his face back to neutral. He feels jealous, he knows he does. The thing that is perplexing him however, is whether or not he is jealous that Tae Oh likes Taemin better, or that Taemin seems to be paying no attention to him either.  
  
“You okay there, Jongin?” Mr Kim asks, the cameras no longer focused on them because they are busy filming the other two males, currently playing on the swings in the park.  
  
“Yeah, why?” The tanned male answers, his gaze shifting from Taemin and to the man on the bench beside him. His facial features straightening out once again.  
  
“You looked a little upset is all,” Mr Kim replies. “You know, Tae Oh still really loves you. He is just a kid and he is a bit fickle. Taemin is somebody new and he likes something different for a change.” He finishes, placing a comforting hand on Jongin’s shoulder.  
  
“Oh, I know. It’s fine really. I was just daydreaming.” Jongin lies and smiles his idol smile in return.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
A long time later, after one too many frowns from Jongin and far too much playing from the other two, they are walking home.  
  
Tae Oh has fallen asleep, snuggled into Taemin’s shoulder and his legs wrapped around Taemin’s waist. Jongin holds the boys snapback idly between his fingers. The cameras have caught the cute shot of Taemin and Tae Oh and have moved on for lunch. Mr Kim has gone on ahead to start preparing their own lunch for when they get back.  
  
“This is really nice” Taemin speaks as they round the corner of the street.  
  
“What is?” Jongin asks.  
  
“This…looking after Tae Oh, kind of like a family. Kind of like the family you always wanted.” Taemin whispers, his lips close to Jongin’s ear.  
  
“Yeah, I guess.” Jongin smiles, half-hearted but still warm.  
  
“Okay, what’s up? Spill it.” Taemin asks with a sigh.  
  
“What do you me –” Jongin begins but the look in Taemin’s face tells him to not even bother lying. “…it’s just. I feel like I’m not part of the family. He likes you more than me and you haven’t spoken to me hardly all day.” Jongin pouts, hands in pockets and shoulders slumping into his typical posture.  
  
“So that’s what you have been frowning about all day?” Taemin asks, amusement in his voice.  
  
“Well…yeah. It’s just, I had this image in my head of a cute little temporary family for the day. I know it’s stupid but I loved the idea of us playing family for the day…and just…I feel like it’s been the two of you with me pushed to the side.” Jongin explains, his hands pushing deeper into his pockets with more force.  
  
“I’m sorry, I think he is just excited that there is someone new to play with. I didn’t mean to ignore you but he just takes up all of my time, I didn’t realise, I’m sorry.” Taemin mumbles the last part, realising that even though Jongin is being a little irrational, he isn’t wrong.  
  
“Come on, it’s fine really. Let’s go, I’m starving.” Jongin speaks, his stomach picking the perfect time to grumble.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
When they reached the Kim residence, Tae Oh went to have a short nap. The cameras were still on lunch and Jongin and Taemin spent their time talking with Tae Oh’s father.  
  
Eventually, the little boy woke up; it was probably the smell of beef filling the apartment that did it.  
  
Either way, here they are… all sat around the kitchen table. Tae Oh in between Taemin and Jongin, rice in bowls and beef being cut and fed to the little boy.  
  
“Taemin hyung! I want this one.” The boy whines, tugging on Taemin’s sleeve and pointing at the lettuce leaf.  
  
“Ah, you want hyung to make you a wrap?” He asks, cute and sweet; Tae Oh responds with a severe head nod.  
  
“Alright.” Taemin replies and he begins to make the younger a wrap. Just as he is about to feed it to Tae Oh however, he feels warm fingers pressing his chin and a cold leaf at his lips. He opens wide and watches with curious eyes as Jongin feeds him a wrap, gentle smiles and warmth are what he receives. He wishes the cameras were gone right now because he would be pulling the other in by the nape of his neck for a sweet kiss. The image in his head is broken though when he feels insistent hands on his wrist, attempting to pull the wrap towards the owner’s mouth. It is Tae Oh, of course. So impatient. Taemin lets out a laugh before finally feeding the waiting child.  
  
That time came around, the time when the PD thought it would be great to get Tae Oh to do a ranking again, of which hyung he wanted to give beef to. Before Jongin knew it, he has his eyes closed and mouth open. Who would Tae Oh choose? His eyes snap open when he hears a short squeak from Taemin at his side. He is victorious in receiving food from Tae Oh, but it doesn’t take long for them to realise that there is no meat in sight and Taemin holds only a lettuce leaf between his lips. Said piece of meat is inside the toddlers own mouth, his teeth chewing away happily.  
  
“Yah! Tae Oh, that’s not very nice. You are supposed to share the meat with your hyungs.” Mr Kim scolds, head in hands, still defeated over the fact that Tae Oh won’t share his meat. He takes the little boy outside to talk to him and explain the rules of sharing, for the millionth time. The cameras follow and leave the two young men together in the kitchen.  
  
“Well, I guess we’re even now then.” Taemin says with a smirk.  
  
“What do you mean?” Jongin asks, puzzled.  
  
“Well, we are both less important to Tae Oh than meat!” Taemin laughs and soon Jongin’s own deep chuckle is joining in.  
  
“He’s just like you!” Jongin says as they calm down.  
  
“How so?” Taemin asks, picking up a piece of meat with his chopsticks.  
  
“You are both steak obsessed!” Jongin laughs, ruffling his boyfriend’s hair.  
  
“I am not obsessed.” Taemin defends, his free arm crossing his torso defensively.  
  
“Yes you are. You won’t share your meat with anyone, not even your SHINee hyungs.” Jongin points out, his eyes accusing. The accusatory stare is suddenly replaced though by shocked wide eyes as he feels a piece of beef being pressed delicately against his plump lower lip. He parts the soft pink pillows slightly and revels in the taste of the meat hitting his tongue, metal chopsticks softly retracting along with Taemin’s hand.  
  
“I’ll always share with you.” Taemin whispers sweetly, his fingers pushing Jongin’s fringe from his eyes. Those pillowy soft lips lift into a sincere smile as he swallows the meat and looks around. Once he sees there is nobody currently in the vicinity, he steals a quick peck from his boyfriend’s lips; Taemin’s cheeks burn with a blush at the tender act.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
It has been a long day; Jongin decides to crash at Taemin’s house since it is half an hour closer than his own apartment.  
  
They had struggled with leaving earlier, the little boy standing in the door way and not letting them go. He cried as Jongin and Taemin bid goodbye, his hands buried in his father’s T-shirt and eyes still puffy. Tae Oh’s sister was standing beside them, waving goodbye and telling her oppas to come back soon. They had promptly fallen asleep in the car, a good hour and a half journey on the way home.  
  
Once they came back, it was time to shower, wash up and head to bed.  
  
Taemin flicks off the light in the hallway, his bare feet pattering on the laminate flooring. He moves into the bedroom and flicks off the main light. Jongin is already in their bed, the only light in the room being the lamp beside the tanned boy. The older man walks around to his side and settles under the covers. He stares at the ceiling for a moment before he feels a gaze on him and turns his head to the left. Once he does, his eyes lock with two golden orbs that are so deep and captivating that Taemin feels stuck in them.  
  
“What?” He finally asks after Jongin continues to stare.  
  
“I was just thinking… you are going to make an amazing father one day.” The younger answers, his lips twitching up into a sincere smile.  
  
“Oh, really? Thanks.” Taemin mumbles, his minty fresh breath fanning across Jongin’s cheekbones from where they have moved closer.  
  
“Mhm…can you imagine? Waking up in the morning and taking him to school. Making sure he does his homework on an evening. If it’s a girl, worrying about her day after day and nobody ever being good enough for her. I can see a family Christmas where you are rolling around on the floor, wrestling or playing games.” Jongin is smiling, his fingers dancing along Taemin’s shirtless torso, tickling from the waistband of his boxers and up to his ribcage before starting again.  
  
“Yeah, go on.” Taemin prompts, shuffling even closer, eye contact never breaking.  
  
“I can see the first time you teach them to ride a bike. To cook. To clean. I see you teaching them how to dance. Instilling in them that sense of freedom and achievement that you get from just flowing to the music and being creative. Making sure their grades aren’t slipping but telling them that grades aren’t everything either.” The smile only widens, eyes searching and wistful.  
  
“I can see you too” Taemin begins, his hands placed on Jongin’s firm back; his digits are drawing complex patterns across the caramel skin. “You’re showing them how to perfect a movement. Slowing it down, every minor detail, practising it over and over again until it’s perfect. You show them self- discipline, form and structure. You tell them not to worry about the future or grades and just do everything they want to do. You tell them to find something they are passionate about and to master it, become it, perfect it.” Taemin is smiling now, his eyes filled with a fire that wasn’t there before.  
  
He sees the picture he wants in his head. He sees their future together. A little girl with a will so strong she will take the world by storm. A little boy with a heart so big that everyone wants to be his friend. A final little boy, who has big dreams and will stop at nothing to achieve them.  
  
Jongin sees them too: the three kids. A little girl who is playful and coy but innocent through and through, wearing her heart on her sleeve. A little boy full of fight and stubbornness who succeeds in everything he sets his mind to. A final little boy, with a charming smile and a lust for life, who longs to travel the world and experience everything his mind can think of. He knows, that Taemin can picture them too. They both hold a longing and a fire that burns through their souls, waiting to escape.  
  
Their lips move soft and slow, fingers still tickling and exploring. A heat is building, something that has been simmering under the surface for years. A need that longs to be fulfilled. Jongin’s tan skin is ablaze with love, with lust, with a longing for Taemin that is reaching its peak. Thick, warm fingers loop themselves around the side of the older male’s boxers, sliding the black fabric down past slim hips and down soft, supple thighs. They are soon kicked onto the floor. A heavy weight is settling above Taemin about the same time a heavy weight settles in his lower stomach – a need. He gasps as he feels Jongin’s naked form align with his own. Lips meeting lips, hips meeting hips. Taemin’s legs part, his milky thighs framing Jongin’s strong, caramel ones. Tongues are playful, thorough, deep.  
  
A mewling sound leaves the elders mouth, as his boyfriend retracts himself, reaching into the bedside drawer. Soon enough he feels a cold and slick feeling part his cheeks. His knees are bent. Feet spread further apart from each other. Jongin takes his time. He watches Taemin’s soft thighs shaking in anticipation. He marvels at the slight twisting of Taemin’s pelvis as it searches for something more. He slowly enters one digit; the first, second, third knuckle settles deep. It progresses in the same manner, painfully but deliciously slow. Taemin feels loved and frustrated and wonderful all at the same time. He wants to tell Jongin to just hurry the hell up, but he also wants to thank him for being so amazing, a part of him wants to savour the moment too.  
  
Another whimper escapes after Jongin removes his three digits. There is a pause, a delay of sorts as Taemin watches his boyfriend lather himself with lubricant, the condom already present. He find’s Jongin’s gaze straight away as the older male returns to hover above him, supporting himself on elbows, his forearms resting on the mattress beside Taemin’s head. They kiss again, still as slow and deep as before but with a looming promise of more.  
  
“You ready Tae?” The younger whispers, millimetres separating their spit swollen lips.  
  
“Yeah, I’m ready.” He replies, face smiling and head nodding. He receives a short nod in response before he feels something thick and heavy resting at his rim.  
  
Brown sugar hips slide forward slowly, the stretch and burn hurting more than Taemin would like. He holds his breath before he hears a panting in his ear followed by a strained “Relax.”  
  
He does. Letting out a shaky breath and willing his muscles to relax.  
  
“Good Tae…better. Tell me when.” Jongin whispers, less strained this time.  
  
It’s a good couple of minutes before Taemin gives the go ahead. It’s still a little rough and painful at first but the burning friction quickly begins to take over as  
Jongin’s tempo increases. Before he knows it, the bed is creaking and both men are moving in tandem to their own rhythm. A shift of hips and a pillow beneath Taemin’s lower back is all it takes for Jongin to hit that sweet spot. The bundle of nerves setting every inch of his body alight with electricity and sheer, blind pleasure.  
  
“T-there?” Jongin asks as he assessed the blown look on Taemin’s face.  
  
“Y-yeah…there – ah!” Taemin responds as best he can because Jongin thrusts in again at that oh-so-good and oh-so-deep angle.  
  
They are on the home stretch now. Jongin’s skin looks like a shining brown pebble that gleams in the sun after the tide goes in. The sheen of sweat is also evident on Taemin, his alabaster skin shining like melting ice under the sun. The sun. Too hot. Everything is amazing and wonderful and stifling and sweaty and – it hits. Taemin’s body stills, the fire inside him burning through every muscle, every pore of his skin before it is washed away just as quickly by the cool ocean waves that move from his toes to his head in a calming nature. Jongin reaches his peak too, the sun inside of him also bursting rays from every pore of his skin. His eyes take in the creamy ropes of pleasure spattered across their torsos’. Then everything is still; like the calm of the sea on a summer evening. They lay there, gaining their breath, both of them are sensitive and soft as Jongin pulls out. Discarding the condom and grabbing for some tissues.  
  
“Wow…where did that come from?” Taemin asks with a short laugh as they both climb back under the covers – Taemin now wearing his boxers again because he can’t sleep nude like Jongin.  
  
“Well, I don’t know about you but I think that has been something like six years overdue.” Jongin laughs too.  
He receives a light whack to his shoulder before he feels Taemin’s arm across he waist and the older male snuggling into his side.  
  
“Yah! If it was six years, we would have been under aged!” The older chastises but is still laughing none the less.  
  
“Well, that’s still how long I have been thinking about it.” Jongin admits, not even the slightest bit bashful.  
Taemin blushes though and Jongin raises his eyebrow in knowing. “…you have too, haven’t you?” he probes, poking at his boyfriend’s ticklish ribs.  
  
“…shut up and go to sleep. It’s 11.16pm already, I have an early schedule in the morning.” Taemin replies.  
  
This makes the younger grin wider because Taemin didn’t deny it, therefore he was right.  
  
“I’m just saying, I can’t believe we wasted six years of not being together.” Jongin counters, the room deadly quiet and Taemin’s eyes already closed.  
  
“I’ll make you wait another six years if you don’t let me sleep!” The older male warns, eyes opening a slit before closing again, his cheek upon Jongin’s chest.  
  
“Yeah right, like I believe that – ” He earns another glare from his disgruntled boyfriend “ – alright alright. I love you, goodnight Tae.” Jongin gives in and pecks his boyfriend lightly on the forehead.  
  
“Love you too, now sleep.” Taemin mumbles into the younger’s chest but Jongin feels his boyfriend’s lips tugging up into a smile.  
  
He closes his eyes, a future with Taemin forming against the black in his mind.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So….here it is. I can’t write much except that I really loved writing this and I like how it came out. I’m too tired to function and I need to sleep.  
> Comments are always loved as usual.
> 
> n10tk, I hope this lived up to your expectations!!
> 
> Xx L xX

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is a big change for me! No smut, no heart-wrenching angst and more fluff than anything. I haven’t written something so light hearted in a while, so it was nice for a change.
> 
> Again, this is a request fic for n10tk over at livejournal :) I hope this filled your request in some kind of way.
> 
> Let me know what you all think,
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
